The Galveston National Laboratory (GNL) will be a new, seven-story building containing 83,433 net usable[unreadable] square feet of state-of-the-art BSL2 through BSL4 laboratory space designed and constructed to support[unreadable] the research of the NIAID Biodefense Network. This proposal describes plans for its operation, and how the[unreadable] GNL will meet critical national needs related to the identification and validation of effective countermeasures[unreadable] for both naturally emerging infectious diseases and the threat of bioterrorism. The GNL will be operated as a[unreadable] consolidated functional entity on the UTMB campus, with multiple linkages to established UTMB campus[unreadable] operations allowing the GNL to take maximum advantage of the depth and breadth of technical and[unreadable] professional expertise and resources residing elsewhere in the University. GNL research and facility[unreadable] operations will report to the Director of the GNL, who will report to the Dean of the School of Medicine and[unreadable] President of UTMB. Biosafety and security functions will report directly to UTMB's Vice President for[unreadable] Business Affairs, who is the federally designated Responsible Official at UTMB. Scientific research, building[unreadable] operations, and business activities will be managed by the GNL's central Administrative Core built around[unreadable] an executive leadership team comprised of the Director, Scientific Director, Associate Director for Research,[unreadable] and Associate Director for Facilities. Through a GNL Operations Council and in consultation with the NIAID[unreadable] Program Office, this leadership team will direct a multidisciplinary research effort in support of both the GNL[unreadable] and NIAID Biodefense Network involving the activities of nine Research Support Cores (Emerging and High[unreadable] Risk Pathogens; BSL3 Research; Advanced Veterinary Services; Insectary Services; Collaborative[unreadable] Research Services; Experimental Pathology Services; Advanced Imaging Services; Advanced[unreadable] Technologies; and Regulatory Services) and four Facilities Support Cores (Facilities and Logistics;[unreadable] Biocontainment Engineering; Health, Safety and Training Services; and Security). Research priorities will be[unreadable] established in consultation with the NIAID Program Office and other investigators of the NIAID Biodefense[unreadable] Network and with the advice of a distinguished external Scientific Advisory Board. A field Investigations[unreadable] team managed by the Emerging & High Risk Pathogens Core will work with laboratory support from the[unreadable] Experimental Pathology Core to assist the GNL in responding to any future national emergency due to a[unreadable] newly emergent infectious disease or bioterrorist attack.